A. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a vehicle wheel and/or steering lock.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicle wheel locks are known. However, they are very large, cumbersome and typically can weigh up to about 25 pounds. They are used by law enforcement authorities to immobilize vehicles, are placed on vehicles by professional traffic enforcement personnel, and, although they secure the vehicle against movement, they are also too cumbersome and heavy to be of practical use to the general public as a means for theft prevention. These known wheel locks, often referred to as the "BOOT", also, typically require up to about ten minutes to install on the wheel of an automobile.